Ben Black: Year 1- The Stone
by GreekMythFan7
Summary: The story we all know and love with a few more characters thrown in. What if Sirius Black had a child who was in the same year as the golden trio? What I think would happen...They told him that Hogwarts was a safe place, but with strange things now occurring frequently at the school, it is up to a group of first-year students to save it. (Summary subject to change)


**Prologue**

My Mum would always say, that there was nothing about that night that would have caused someone to believe that anything out of the ordinary was going to occur. She would often state that her life had been having its ups and downs the years preceding the events. But she was always quick to add that ups and downs were to be expected as you grew up. Some of the aspects of her telling the story were changed as I got older, maybe it was when she thought I was ready to hear more information, or perhaps it was just to keep the story interesting. But of course, as it is with all stories there is always another perspective to look at.

I was very small at the time when the beginning event of the story took place, just a mere baby. All the knowledge that I know of the night came from the stories that I had heard, each with their own take on the events that had occurred that night. One would think that because it was not my own story, I would not really worry about all the facts of what had happened. However, that would be selfish of me, after all the events that had occurred WERE important to me, to the entire wizarding world. And of course, the event is important to one of my best mates, Harry.

It was the night of Halloween, in the small village of Godric's Hallow. Times then, were dark, the darkest they had been in years. The wizarding community was in turmoil, a dark wizard whose name struck fear in the hearts of the populous, had risen to power and was trying to remold the world in the way he and his followers had deemed correct.

For some unknown reason, this dark wizard had gone to Godric's Hallow that night with the intent to attack a family that lived in the village…no that is not what he did…he massacred the family that he targeted that night. The family he had destroyed that night, the Potters, were a young couple named James and Lily were ripped away from those who loved them. However, one member of the family did miraculously survive that horrible night.

The small baby boy named Harry, had been spared from the same fate as his parents. Not that the dark wizard had not tried to kill him as well, but something happened. When the spell had been cast it rebounded killing its master, leaving Harry with nothing but a lightning shaped scar on his forehead.

But that was not the end of it. That night, the dark wizard had vanished, right off the face of the earth. Many a witch or wizard said that he had been killed by his own spell. Others said that there was not enough human in him to properly die. Either way, he was gone, a welcome relief to those who had lived in fear for so long. His followers too had been thrown into disarray after the fall.

Some of the followers, trying to save their own skin, immediately rebuffed the fact that they had been aligned with such a dark leader. Claimed to have been under the influence of a curse. Taking a coward's way out just to avoid punishment. Others were not as cowardly as some of their comrades and tried to continue their master's vile deeds. My own father was one of them. But they too were caught or even betrayed by other followers. Those who had been caught and not able to buy or trade their innocence were sent away to the darkest and heaviest prison our world could offer, Azkaban.

As for our hero, Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, he was left an orphan completely unaware of what he did or how he had impacted the lives of some many. When I was young, I would ask my Mum what had happened to him. She would then explain to be that he was went to live with those who did not posses magic, Muggles, those who were his only surviving relatives.

I never noticed how she seemed to explain this part with an edge of sadness. No, as a child was not satisfied with this answer. Assuming that this was not the truth. So, I waited until my Uncle was around for my story time and press him for information only to receive the same unsatisfactory answer.

As I got older, I would ask to hear the story less and less as you do with all stories when you grow up. I grew up, and more information filled my head, I put the tale for the most part out of my mind. Besides how what I to know that one day, I would become part of the story. The story of the boy name Harry Potter, the story of The Boy Who Lived.

 _ **A/N: Hi folks, this is a story I have been working on more or less for years (at least since 2004). It will be overall the story we all know and love but with a few more characters thrown in. I hope you all will stick around to read and this story till the end. I have tried writing this story before and even uploaded it here but kind of gave up, but I thought I would try giving it another go. Comments are welcome and ideas are encouraged.**_


End file.
